Doctor Donna's Daughter
by Talibah
Summary: AU! Donna gets pregnant. Something bad is going on/Donna goes into labor-fighting off memories. She remembers, just as she's giving birth. The Doctor becomes a doctor. It's a girl. The Doctor travels to the baby's futuretakes her as a companion. OC/11
1. Chapter One: Meeting the Ood Again

The Ood. The most obnoxious prophet-like people he's ever known. And again, he was being called by them. Well, really, he was dragged there as the TARDIS' shields were interrupted by his regeneration. The TARDIS, listening to the Ood, went to Ood planet. Or whatever their planet was called. Their odd tentacles, strong smoke magic, and everything else drew the TARDIS into their power and the Doctor entered the real snow. His TARDIS suffered no real damage from being dragged into their hemisphere.

"Ah," he whispered, his new lips moving oddly. "Snow." And as he lifted his new, skinny hand, he let a flake touch him. He shook his head, dark, new hair waving in the windy white snow. "I don't think this body likes it." He grinned a little and shrugged it off. The Doctor still liked snow. His body would just have to get used to it. Returning to the TARDIS, he opened the door and grabbed a long, black leather coat. Different from the last brown one, but much nicer and warmer, he wrapped it on and looked ahead.

Ood Sigma.

The Doctor grinned. "My time was up." Again, he shook his head; it's just what he did, now. "It _is_ beautiful. Though missed. Hard. Sad all at once. But it is beautiful." His new eyes were sharper, too. Not that the other Doctor's weren't, they just weren't as young. These young, Doctor eyes saw more. Or maybe that was just the newness.

The Ood planet had grown.

"How long?" He asked again. The first time he was there as the other Doctor, he remembered that it only took the Ood one-hundred years to accomplish building a small city. Now, though, beautiful Ood buildings were all around. His TARDIS was parked in a parking space that was even labeled Doctor.

Ood Sigma lifted his translator device and replied, "Fifty years, Doctor." His soothing voice was older, now, though. His eyes, wide but cloudy. He still held himself straight and strong, but it was something the Doctor detected in his voice that- "Doctor, you were brought here for a reason."

And the new Doctor rolled his eyes as he grinned again. "I figured, Ood Sigma. Ooh," he whispered to himself. "I'm sarcastic. Oh. Interesting." Looking back up, as if he were a child, he nodded. Oh, he liked to use head movements. He wondered if he lifted his eyebrows. Did this Doctor enjoy goggles? He pulled out a pair, thick, round, but still classy and put them on to study something in the snow as Ood Sigma stepped forward.

"Doctor Donna is going to have a baby."

That caught the Doctor. He looked up, snatching his glasses off, and stepped forward, studying Sigma Ood. He stepped forward, invading the Ood's bubble. "Did you say baby? Donna's gonna have a i_child_/i?" His eyes, growing darker, stared to the very core of the Ood.

Ood Sigma stared back, passive, cloudy. He didn't mind. There was no such thing as personal bubble. He spoke, "Doctor, you are being rough. I am simply the teller. But she is in danger, Doctor. Doctor Donna is in deep trouble."

He stepped back and turned his head away. It's a possibility that her hidden knowledge would go into the child. The child, hard as it might be, _imight/i_ be able to handle it in a way that Donna couldn't. His best friend, his mate, was going to have a baby, and he was here on Planet Ood, discussing her fate.

"What trouble? What is it? Is she going to _idie/i_?"

Ood Sigma seemed to take a deep breath and he lifted his translator device, but lowered it. He waited for the Doctor to turn back around.

"Not die, Doctor. Not yet. Not because of what is happening, but-"

"What is happening?" His voice echoed as it went up an octave. He heard it whisper back into his mind and he cringed. So, he had a temper? Ouy, as Donna would say.

Another Ood came out from a building, and walked toward Ood Sigma.

"I am Tarna. You may skip the Ood part if you like, Doctor. I will be traveling with you and giving you your wanted information, but we must leave now." Her eyes were a clear blue and she walked towards the scowling Doctor with a quiet patience.

His body unwound and the tenseness left him. His quiet stare made her know she was understood. And he turned from them and walked to his TARDIS. "On with us, then."


	2. Chapter Two: Donna

The noise sounded familiar. Sylvia Noble knew that noise. Her heart fell at that noise.

Quietly moving across the kitchen and living room, silently passing a sleeping, pregnant Donna, Sylvia went outside into the windy, sunny morning. Sure enough, there stood the TARDIS, but another man stood next to it. She smiled hesitantly, hoping the Doctor wouldn't come from the box.

"Morning you," she called.

"G'morning, Sylvia. Where's Donna?"

Her heart dropped more. He spoke like the Doctor. He said her and Donna's name like the Doctor, but it couldn't-

"Oh, yeah, it can be."

It was. He said it in a damning way. The way the Doctor sounded when he was grave or angry or some other emotion that was negative. It was the Doctor with a new face and body.

Sylvia stepped out and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath and looked all around before stepped forward again. "You're here because of _them_, aren't you? Those things that are all around."

And the Doctor looked around and knocked on the box. "Tarna, come out. We'll go into the Noble's home."

The door opened and Tarna Ood stepped out. Both ignored the quiet squeal of shock from Sylvia and stepped passed her and walked inside her home.

"No, Doctor!" Sylvia stepped in front of him, hands out, face scared.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "She's not going to remember. I don't even look like her Doctor." His tone was clipped and rude, but his face softened when he saw Donna fast asleep. His mind locked and he sat in front of her like a child. "Oh, Donna. Look at you, Donna. You are brilliant, amazing." He looked at her swollen belly and grinned. "And I bet that child will be just as brilliant." He got lost in possibility for a moment before his mind swirled.

"They're called Drucks. They're machine's with minds, but have a terrible sense of danger. They're not killed by bullets, obviously. They're like Cybermen, only they work on their own. I encountered them before on Calay when they encircled their senate and nearly killed the race. But these Drucks must not understand you and your government." He took a deep breath before rising and crossing the room to the door.

"They'll fall easily, but I don't know if any of you will like the way they die if it has to come to that." He glanced at Tarna before looking back at Donna.

Tarna was staring at Doctor Donna, her mind looking into Donna's. She knew that mind, now. Tarna listened to it and saw the amazing things the Doctor did, and saw the condemning action that brought Donna back to Chiswick, now. "She was brilliant."

The Doctor crossed the room and looked at Tarna dead in the eyes. "And she still is. You will stay with her and watch her and make sure she is okay. That is an order."

The Ood nodded. "Of course, Doctor. I would have, anyway." Looking at the almost forgotten Sylvia, she held up her translator device and spoke to her: "I will not interrupt. We can just say it is a good costume. Doctor Donna will understand."

Sylvia, a little unnerved, nodded. "Yes, she will. Doctor?"

His abrasive mood calmed instantly, his mind swirled from the sudden attacks of anger, and he looked up at her. "Yes, Sylvia?"

"Will she be okay? Donna? Is that another reason you're here?"

The Doctor forced a smile and nodded. "She'll be fine." And he knew she believed the lie.


	3. Chapter Three: The Babe

CHAPTER THREE:

**The Babe**

Jack's smile shook UNIT, but he passed through the doors easily enough with his vortex manipulator he had again hacked. It didn't take long, and that is why he grinned.

"Aw, Jack, I told you no! Twice I told you no. Twice, I fixed that darned thing!"

He turned at the Brit, eyes wide but still smiling. "What'd you say?" Then it sunk in and he banged his fist against the wall loudly, but not hard enough to bruise anything but a couple of ears.

"Oh, no! Doctor, why'd you go and do that? Doctor, what was the _real_ point of that? Oh," he whined again. He took off the watch and laid it down next to the Doctor's hand. "So, you _are_ here. Have you heard?" Then, quieter, he leaned in and studied the Doctor.

"Not now, Jack," he said, feeling the release of happy hormones as he sounded like himself, again.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "I meant about Donna. It's all over. I mean, she saved the _Iuniverse/i_ and then she was human again, and now she's got a child. _Everyone_ is curious. The whole universe."

It pained the Doctor to hear this. That was probably another reason why these Drucks were here. Donna and her child are the talk of the universe. Literally.

"I've heard. The Ood told me. We're watching over her."

"Have you figured out how to send them away, yet? …Wait, the _what_?"

The Doctor grinned and nodded his head. His big transporter machine was starting to hook into the Drucks as he programmed it to. Now, all he had to do was use the power of UNIT, process the Drucks to assemble on one street, and poof, good-bye Drucks. Gone back to the home planet. "Easy enough. Not really in need of me, I promise. I'm just making this process quicker."

Winking, the Doctor set it all up, pressed the big purple button and, "Poof. All on one street. Jack, click your go button."

Grinning at the set-up, lame joke, Jack did as he was told. "Poof? All gone?"

With a nod, the Doctor rechecked his system. "All clear!"

The release of breath UNIT and Jack, forced the Doctor to wonder if this human race was ever going to get over their fear and fight off an attack themselves. That thought made the Doctor frown and shake his head, but all the more, the Doctor strode to Jack.

"Come on with me, then. We have a baby to birth."

Jack's expression didn't bother the Doctor. He always listened to him, anyway. Plus, after his future revelation, he figured Jack owed him something, even if Jack didn't know what stress he had caused the Doctor with the Master the last time around.

The baby was already on its way, Donna fussing and loud, but the Doctor couldn't let the child be born in her home. Too many risks. So, ordering Jack to get on her other side, they helped her stand and Donna followed, too blurred by pain to really i_argue/i_.

"This is a first, Donna! Not arguing with me." He laughed quietly as he set Donna down on the TARDIS floor. "Jack, the door."

Tarna and Sylvia entered; Sylvia temporarily stunned by the enormity of everything around her. And then, hearing her daughter's loud cry, Sylvia ran to her.

Tarna had stayed hidden when Donna woke up. She wasn't sure even a perception filter would have let Donna ignore the tentacles that came out of her mouth. Or, at least that appeared to.

"Sylvia, please, do me a favor. Go through there, get everything in the birth cupboard. Hey, Donna. Donna! I'm the Doctor."

Donna's eyes lifted to him, her head pounding. "You're not _my _doctor, buddo." She shook her head, her hands searching for somewhere to grab.

Not letting the hurt show, he lowered himself to the ground and started to prepare her. "I know; I know, but Donna, please, believe me. I _am_ the Doctor. I'm here for you. We couldn't get you to a- Donna?"

Her head pounded harder and she closed her eyes, pushing. "I can see things. I see them, again. In my nightmares. I saw them when I saw... I don't know what to do!"

"Donna, please, listen to me. Push, Donna." He winced when she screamed. This time, it was because of her head. "Doctor Donna, _listen to me_."

That did it. It snapped her brain into place. All her memories rushed back, and she was _Donna_ again. "Ouy, Spaceman, what happened?"

He laughed, but quickly silenced when she let out a breath of pain. "Donna, _push_."

And she did. With all her Doctor-y might, she pushed. Her brain couldn't keep up, it flashed, her head ached. Still, Donna's sense of want and need for the child inside her overpowered and she pushed.

She was dying. The Doctor could feel it in her veins. He saw it in her eyes, but there was something he didn't tell anyone. As light started to show in her eyes, he knew that when she died, all her being would be put into the child. All her knowledge into this child.

He also knew Donna better than anyone else. Better than her mother. Donna would want the child safe. She'd want her baby to live peacefully. Maybe, at one time, the babe could travel-

A quiet whine came from the newborn, and the Doctor cut the cord. "It's a girl, Donna."

She was struggling to stay alive to see her babe. "Andie. Name her Andie, Doctor. Mum, I love you. Doctor, keep her safe."

Sylvia fell to the ground, her arms gathering Donna close to her.

The Doctor rose and walked into the cleaning room. Jack followed, watching as the Doctor washed the baby.

"Ah, Andie. Your mother was beautiful. One day, when I come back, I'm going to tell you all about her. One day, when I see you again, you'll see the stars."

Jack's deep breath took the Doctor away from his thoughts. "She said _you_ keep her safe."

The Doctor's face was drawn, sad. "I had children once. I couldn't save them like I can save my companions. Jack, watch after her when she's with her grandmother. Sylvia can't stop everything. _You_ can help her, though." His hands washed the baby, carefully making sure she was clean, and looking after every small bit of anything that could harm her.

"Andie, you're the color of a light olive. A beautiful color. Your father is black, isn't he? Your eyes are a pretty green. They remind me of the beautiful grass on Grenifi. You will be able to handle your mind, I just know it." The Doctor's quiet words were enough to quiet any soul, and the baby didn't make a noise, only stared at the Doctor.

"I'll be back one day, Andie and Jack. For now, I can't keep you. Donna knew that. She wants to live a great life." And then the Doctor turned to Jack. "You've got to keep the things that might come after her hidden until I come back. It's of great importance, Jack. Please, please don't let them hurt her. Don't let her know of them. It could hurt her. Something's right, though, because Andie has a mind for the world."


	4. Chapter four: Wonderment

Chapter Four:

**Wonderment**

The swoosh of the universe landing in London whispered in the wind. The Doctor's quiet hum of music from his chest didn't disturb a soul as he stepped from his TARDIS. It had parked in front of a hospital. The Doctor stared at it, feeling a sense of worry run through his veins. His eyes scanned the area for trouble or familiar faces. There had to be a reason his TARDIS was overpowered by something else and landed in front of a hospital.

He stepped through the doors with hidden confusion and searched for anyone that looked familiar. A voice caught his attention. It was Jack. He was very softly comforting someone. The Doctor walked towards the voice and he saw Jack's figure holding and hiding someone. The Doctor made his way over to them and he sat down in front of them. His hair was wet, and he knew he probably looked like a mess, but when the TARDIS stopped, he didn't know what else to do but hop from his shower and run outside.

"Jack?" His quiet voice cut through the Captain, and Jack stood up in attention. The Doctor rolled his eyes and took a long look at the girl. It was Andie, he saw; his heart sank because she was crying. His quiet, calculating eyes made her look up and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Her eyes were still the green like the grass on Grenifi, and her skin was the color of olives. Her lips were a pretty shade of rose. He noticed how her hair was the texture of Donna's, but the color of her father's. He wondered if it was colored, because he pictured her more with a dark auburn color of hair, if not a bit more red.

Jack sat back down and took Andie's hand. "You know the Doctor, I'm sure."

Andie's eyes penetrated the Doctor, and he looked down, his eye lashes covering his eyes and his hands restless. She wasn't sure what to say. The woman who raised her, her grandmother, finally passed away and she was left with Captain Jack, his team, UNIT, and now the Doctor who just showed up.

She took a deep breath, her hair falling lazily into her face. "I'm Andie." Her voice shook his core. It sounded so raw and intelligent. It reminded him of-

"Doctor. Just the Doctor. But you knew that." His forced smile didn't look like he had convinced either of them of his sudden mental shake up. After a year of traveling in this body, he was still spinning from the constant movement of the body's emotions. One year of thinking about her and worrying about her safety, and here he landed because her mind, part Time Lord, called for the TARDIS whether she knew it or not. Andie's mind, the strong power that the Doctor could feel falling from her core, pulled the TARDIS in.

She rose with Jack and reached for the Doctor's upper arm. She was too scared to take his hand. She knew his touch would be warm in comparison to her. She led them to her grandmother's room, and let them go as she approached the door. Her breath caught as she looked into the room and Sylvia lay, breath leaving quickly.

"Echo," Sylvia whispered into the air. Andie swished into the room as Jack and the Doctor left behind.

The Doctor looked at Jack, the word seizing his mind. "Echo," he whispered. And his mind flashed, the stars whispering her name, millions of people knowing it. "Is Andie called Echo here?"

Jack nodded, his body leaning against the door frame as Sylvia and Andie said their final goodbyes, and grinned "She's a smart kid, that Andie." His hair wasn't styled or greased back, and the Doctor wondered if it was her fault. What control did she have? What were her gifts? Was she logical like her mother was? Or was she instinctual like his own nature?

Jack stepped in front of the Doctor and looked him in the eye, a somber look on his face. "Doctor, are you gonna take her with you?"

The Doctor shivered and looked down. He had promised her he'd return, but she wouldn't remember that promise. He had dreamed of her. Though he was wrong about her appearance; he sensed her strength and was right about one thing: this human Time Lord was someone who would be in danger even here on earth.

And then Sylvia flat-lined. Andie fell into the chair next to the bed, weeping. Andie's quiet sobs forcing Jack to turn and run into the room to wrap his arms around her.

Dark hair fell into a light mocha colored face, and she was pulled into big American arms. She had become completely unaware of the man who had haunted her dreams, and fell into a dark sort of sadness that engulfed any mourning person. Her breath had calmed soon, though, and she fell against the chair.

The Doctor then realized why.

Jack replaced something into his pocket, his hands pulling her hair from her face, and carefully laid her back down into the chair. "You can finally remember," he whispered into her ear, "what I'd hidden from you. And it'll blow your mind, it may even give you headaches, but right now, you're going to allow everything to sink in at once." Very slowly, Jack turned back to the Doctor, looking at his shocked expression.

"You mean she hasn't been remembering anything, or that you've tucked away her Time Lord knowledge?" The Doctor's voice was slowly getting meaner and meaner. His eyes narrowed suddenly, feeling a deep anger rolling along his core. He let his breath go to calm himself. "Jack, I said protect her, not damage her mind!" He gazed at her before turning and leaving the room, moving towards the coke machine and letting Jack carry Andie towards the TARDIS.

No one noticed the pair. Together, they put her into bed and the Doctor sit down away from the sad, asleep girl in her bed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bit of a cliff-hanger, yeah? I didn't mean to, it was just a convenient place to stop this.

So, now we see a bit more of Andie. I really like this Andie. I have another thing with a girl named Andie, but I wanna change it up :D It might take a bit of time, anyway.


	5. Chapter Five: The Damage

Chapter Five:

**The Damage**

Quietly, without having to be loud, Andie rose from her bed. When did she get there? How'd she get home? The last thing she remembered was being in the hospital, crying over her grandmother. Her chest ached.

_Her grandmother_…

The Doctor paced the floor in front of Jack. "You completely took away all her knowledge! Her knowledge _and_ memory. She could have found me before this. She could have saved _lives_."

Jack stood up to look outside, listening to the Doctor. "But you told me to protect her. You told me to make sure she was safe. With knowledge of the universe and the deeper understanding of everything, how was I supposed to keep her safe? She had headaches! For months upon months, she would shed tears of pain because her head burned. Doctor, I can't watch a small child cry just for knowledge. It would be unfair to her. Andie is a bright child anyway. She's so smart and witty and beautiful - it wouldn't have mattered. She excels. She's a genius without that knowledge. And how am I supposed to explain things? How was I to teach her? If she had a question, Doctor, I'm smart, but I don't know everything. I am not a Time Lord!" Jack took a deep breath and turned around, his face in pain. He reached out to the Doctor and took his sleeve in his hands. "I can't answer her every question. She needs someone more. Someone stronger than I am."

The Doctor's hazel eyes fell to the ground before they rose and looked towards the door. "Andie, come out of the doorway." His tone wasn't angry. It was gentle and calm, an understanding tone that demanded her to come out. He wasn't harsh with her.

Jack sighed deeply, his face falling in sadness. "How much of that did you hear?" His clothes were wrinkled and his eyes were dark with bags slowly forming under them. If the Doctor didn't think too much, Jack would look just like he had when the Master had him under his finger tips.

She shrugged, her body smaller and slightly more fragile than Donna was and Sylvia had become, her eyes taking in her adopted uncle. "I tried to ignore most of it. Courtesy, you know? I know how to be polite, Jack."

Both men grinned at that. The Doctor quietly sat down and patted the seat next to him. "Come here, Andie. I want to know how much is in your head."

She cleared her throat, her eyes falling to the ground. "With all due respect, Doctor, I'd prefer to just let the headache die down. I'm awfully tired and I have a funeral to arrange. I'm the only Noble left, and as such, I have to make sure my grandmother's taken care of. I also have school and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Right. I'm sorry. I forgot. Funeral. Sylvia. Yes. I don't know what I was thinking. Forgive me, Andie. Anything I can do?"

As Jack was watching this, amusement clearly in his eyes, he plucked the cellular phone from the mantle and tossed it to Andie. "Go ahead and call UNIT. They'll help you out. Don't mention the Doctor. I'll fix you something to eat. What would you like?"

Distantly, fingers already dialing and lifting it to her ear she answered, "Tea. Something light to snack on. Thanks, Jack." She tried to manage a smile as she walked away, leaving the Doctor sitting on the couch watching after her.

Out of character, he fell back against the sofa with a frustrated sigh. He had dealt with young ladies. Just look at Amy, but he had hurt her just as much. His frustration at himself, the secrets that zoomed through the world, drifted quietly before they settled enough for him to open his eyes once more as someone sat next to him.

"Hey, Doc, want to help me in the kitchen? I make good tea, but I'll be if I can't make anything sufficient enough for a Noble woman." Jack was grinning as he spoke and kept his eyes alight in joke.

"I make a pretty good omelet, I guess. I can make crepes, too. Anything, if I try hard enough. Sure! It'll get my mind off of a… funeral. Last funeral I went to was the Master's." He paused a moment, thinking about it and the last time he had actually seen the Master before adding: "Let's not talk about that, eh, Jack?"

They were cooking, nearly finished with the dinner-snack Andie had requested. Jack was sort of trailing behind the Doctor as he cooked, laughing as he mumbled about how someone didn't like the way he did something or about how Amy taught him how to make 'proper smoothies'.

"This Amy girl, she your latest companion?" Jack's voice was quiet, but he looked at the Doctor intensely. He had tried to keep the young looking elder happy, but Jack was never one to keep his mouth shut for long.

The Doctor nodded, hair flipping with the movement. "Yeah, yeah, and she was good. She was sweet and smart. Nice, young and nice. She was ginger and smart- I said that, didn't I? Anyway, yeah, but I sort of- I mean, there were these cracks in time and I let her get hurt. Her fiancé and I couldn't really stop it all. Anyway, yeah. She's with him now, and happy. Amy Pond. Amelia Pond. Nice name, don't you agree? Eh, Andie?"

Andie, not surprised by the question nodded as she walked into the room and hopped on the counter. "Amelia Pond. Better than Andie Echo Noble. Echo was added into my name after a little while. What exactly are you doing, though? Cooking more food than any of us could eat? Oh, I know! Cooking therapy." She grinned much like his former self, that grin of brilliance that had a touch of personality and suave to it.

The Doctor didn't show his hesitance, instead just sorta gave a half smiled and nodded. "If that's what you want to call it. Cooking Therapy. I say I'm giving _you_ choices of food."


	6. Chapter Six: The Day After

Chapter Six:

**The Day After**

Andie took a moment to relive the past couple of days. There were moments when time seemed too slow and too miserable, not moving almost. Then, there were those moments when the Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting her cry against him, and time passed too quickly. She hadn't had time to really listen to the Doctor in the moments while making the funeral just right and laying the plot. Sylvia lay, forever, in between her daughter and her husband. They would forever be her protectors as her father lay beside Donna and the lot of the Nobles and Wilf Mott supported the ground as Sylvia now did.

The Doctor watched from a distance when he felt like he needed to stay away and let her mourn. It hurt him, but he had to sit back. He hadn't stayed to watch Donna's funeral and so, as Mrs. Noble was put to rest, he was remembering the year ago (For him, a year ago) he had seen her and watched her die. It still burned his soul.

She wasn't the only person to die in his arms and very soon, she had given him someone to keep him safe. He hadn't forgotten Andie; he had simply kept her safe and secret. What would he have told Amy, anyway? _"I have a sort of child. Not really a child. Not mine… A friend's child. A-a… a sort of godchild, so to speak." _It would have led into a bigger discussion, and he wasn't prepared for that. Anyway, Amy had his full attention. She was the centre of the universe for a moment or two.

Andie finally rose from her bed. It took effort, but she kept it up. She had to get up. She had to live.

"I want to show you something, Andie." His voice was very soft, something he had been mindful to being the entire time. He was standing in the hallway, his bow tie not yet tied and his jacket on lazily and shirt a couple of unbuttoned buttons at the top. His hair was a bit of mess and dropped onto the top of his forehead, he thought that for sure, even in his clothes, he probably looked a bit _raggedy_. He let out a quiet breath, finally letting his eyes rise to hers and reached out his arms. "Can I show you my TARDIS, now?"

It wasn't a rash, quick decision. Andie heard the deep sentiment and the openness of how special the moment he was letting the moments become. She wasn't dressed yet, and so she took his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"No, you silly fool. We're gonna have a proper breakfast. Then I'm gonna get dressed and _then_ you can show me your TARDIS." She mumbled against his chest. She pulled away after he patted her back and she quickly fixed his bow tie. "This has to be the worst fashion statement I've ever seen from anyone. And trust me; I've seen a lot of Jack mess-ups." Andie was grinning as she said it.

The Doctor didn't like that Andie was so into domestication, but humored her and was ready when she popped out of her bedroom. He had quickly fixed his shirt and pulled his jacket closed. He didn't even let her protest and dragged her, much like she had done to him, towards the TARDIS.

He had moved to the backyard of Andie's little home. The Doctor was already taking out his key, and didn't really notice when Andie entwined their fingers for a tighter grip. She was looking around, but before she could get a chance to look at her Earth sky, she was met with gold. Lights, a console, steps, even the windows were lined with the color. It was beautiful. She knew it wasn't earth gold, it probably wasn't even properly gold in the same sense, but the scheme of color seized as she turned around. Then she ran up the stairs to look around. The console with so many things, monitors, buttons, levers. She was grinning, that grin like the Doctor's former incarnation. Full of fun, hope, and just pure excitement.

He followed her, pulling those levers and pressing those buttons. He even pressed the boring blue stabilizers for her first ride. "Now, anywhere in all of space and time - anything that could ever happen or ever will. Where do you want to start?" He turned around to face her, eyes alight with happy that he could see reflected in eyes that reminded him, even in their green as Grenifi grass color, of the Doctor he was before. A wonderful, happy reflection he had missed seeing in the mirror.

He didn't dwell, though, because she interrupted any sort of sulking.

"Grenifi. Jack told me about how you mentioned it to me when you were cooking." She shrugged, eyes not showing any sign of letting up. Oh, those were Donna-eyes. Completely Donna Noble. Donna Noble all the way, with the stubborn hint of Ten.

Okay, now he had a bit of time. Now, with his bit of time, he paused, hands catching a button. "Andie, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, leaning against the console as well, not seeming to notice any sort of change in his tone than as was normal. She didn't realize that normal was the careful, not pushing things Doctor. Andie didn't realize what the real normal was.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Face of Boe?

Chapter Seven:

**The Face of Boe?**

The Doctor, like his normal Doctor fashion, didn't answer straight away. He pulled out his sonic and pointed it somewhere behind her. Then came a quiet buzzing and the floor swished out of the way, tucking itself somewhere behind the other panel and out came another chair. It was blue leather and slightly bigger than the captain chair the Doctor used to throw himself on. With the chair came another swing, but Andie had yet to discover the lower floor. Then he turned on his heel, and pointed the sonic once more, a window appearing with a mechanic sound.

"So! Andie Echo-" his voice caught on the name, and his eyes widened. That name was so familiar… But he didn't have time to think on it, because the phone rang and Andie turned to answer it.

"UNIT Head- Oh, I mean, whoops! TARDIS! Doctor's TARDIS, here. Andie speaking!" She grinned in apology, her eyes shining in the sudden window light. Outside she saw the vortex, strong circling light. She wondered, her eyes bright – no, aglow – with sudden knowledge. That was the Medusa Cascade.

She paused again, the other line speaking. "I'm sorry, sir. You're who? What?" Another pause. "The Face of Boe? What's that?—I mean, sorry. Yes. Here."

"Boe, good old friend! Where are you? I'll get your coordinates—" He was typing them in as they spoke; Andie watched, curious green eyes. The Doctor was grinning, content with the call. He snapped around the console, pulled that green lever up and then back towards him, and pointed to the window.

Andie turned, watching the vortex turn and light up around the TARDIS. It was bright, swirling, and moving with the coordinates but that was soon over as they landed, metal blocking her view at last. She took a step towards the window, her hand lifting, but an arm around her waist stopped her and she heard the Doctor in her ear, laughing.

She didn't stop the grin when she heard the first raw laugh she'd heard from the Doctor. It was the greatest sound she'd heard in a while, and she let him lift her up and down the stairs, dragging her towards the doors.

"The Face of Boe. Also known in some parts as just the Face. Or sometimes just Boe."

The doors opened and the Doctor stepped out first, pausing as he looked upon a young face. …A young face with a body. A young face with a body to match, but for some reason he was _not_ Jack Harkness. He looked him up and down, hair moving with his emotions. He held out his hand to Andie, and leaned down, making the whisper a deliberate _not whisper_ when he said, "Or depending on when he decides to show up here at the Time Agency, whatever alias he wants. No sort of rank, no matter what. He looks too young and therefore does not yet seem to have his decoration."

He laughed again, stepping forward to shake Boe's hand. "Alright, Mister I'm the Face of Boe! Fat lotta good you're teaching my Andie on her first day out. What sort of help are you? _And_ what are you doing?"

"I _am_ Boe. You watched me. Doctor, you were there when I decided I was tired of existing. I said _You are not alone_. I mean, this is Eleven, right? You've already done all that. The Master – the whole lot of it?" He grinned down, looking past the Doctor and to Andie. His eyes widened before he looked down at the Doctor, taller than he was, now. "Is that -?"

The Doctor nodded and motioned Andie forward. "Andie, this is Boe," he said, being careful not explain much about Boe and his history. He didn't say anything because his theories were not clarified, and because he did not want to mess up corresponding time lines.

"_And_," Boe cut in, "nice to meet you, but there's something going on. There is no Time Agency, yet. How would you like to help in getting it started?"

The Doctor frowned then, glancing around Boe and looking up. Yeah, this was near the start of the Agency, but that didn't mean the Doctor aided in the construction or rising up of it. He really disliked the Agency. It wasn't the bane of his existence, but it was starting to become a pain.

Andie glanced around as well, her eyes looking at all the metal around her stinking up the air. "Actually," she blurted out. "Sorry, but it's not ready just yet. I mean, from my calculations and what I can tell, it's a no-go just yet. Still a bit early. And from what I've heard, the Doctor hates a lot of organizations. The Agency being one of them. Torchwood another. There's whole lists, even. If you knew the Doctor, why ask?" She didn't think of the link to both of the listed organizations, but the Doctor did. And so did Boe, but neither said anything, only glimpsed at her.

"Andie let me introduce you to 4967. Only a bit now till it rises to its beginning and quick ending of the Agency," said Boe, grinning as he did so.

The Doctor frowned down at her, looking now at her, that look she didn't notice in the TARDIS. "How did you know – sorry, _know_ that? I didn't say that."

She looked up, smiling shyly and tapped her head in the way ten's incarnation did so often. "Doctor, I've got a Time Lord mind, too. Sure, it's not as fantastic as yours, but I can catch a little bit of information here and there. I can smell the metallic of the buildings, but not the manipulation of the vortex. I mean that sort of tripping in this central area would cause a lot of itchiness and a terrible odor even _Jack_ would pick up."

She wasn't looking around as she got more into the conversation. She was walking towards the building that blocked the TARDIS window. They were on a sort of balcony, and Andie's hair was down, the tie had fallen, and so the wind blew around them, making the smell more terrible to her nose.

The Doctor didn't notice, though. The smell wasn't as detectable as the amount of knowledge that was unlocked and locked again in no real pattern except at the discretion of some sort of keeper that seemed to be her own mind. He looked up at Boe, a frown still on his face before he forced it from his mind. He became preoccupied with keeping up to Andie and Boe followed, keeping distance between himself and Andie.

_Author's Note! : Okay you lot, I'm not good at writing my own adventures. I'm more of an emotional writer and honestly, if I could write DW adventures, then scripts would be in and Andie would exist! So, not exactly an adventure. I h__ope you forgive me (Tell me you do?)_

_So, Boe! I love Boe and all his theories. Honestly, I do love this mystery in _Doctor Who_. Haha, I hope the followers I have are still there._


	8. Chapter Eight: An Opposing Side

Chapter Eight:

**An Opposing Side**

"So, I didn't _really_ aid in the making of the Agency." The Doctor was grinning, standing again on the balcony that would soon be the arriving grounds for the crafts that would bring the potential agents.

Andie grinned at that, looking around with a newfound awe she had not let herself feel before. Things just _off_, here, and she didn't like it. Her breath caught when Boe lifted her up in the air with a hug, and spun around. She was laughing, arms around him, and feet catching the ground when she could.

"I'm gonna miss you, Boe. You remind me so much of an old friend." She tapped his chest with a smile, her eyes catching his. "This was great. I didn't know so much. I mean, I knew someone who – well, anyway – I learned so much in our time together."

The Doctor came near them, smiling again. "What? Are you saying goodbye? Andie! There aren't ever goodbyes in time travel! Rule number… well, it's not really rule, but it's true." He saw Boe hide a grin before he shook his old friend's hand. "You make sure you're gone when everyone arrives. I don't want to have to clean up after you." He shook his finger, but was smiling the whole time.

The wind was blowing again, and Andie hid a shiver. Or, she thought she did. The Doctor saw and Boe noticed. Both looked at each other before watching as the sky seemed to darken with rain. All three smelled the current storm and they said their goodbyes before running off to shelter.

Andie stepped in, hot on the heels of the Doctor. She was warming her arms with her hands as the Doctor slipped his jacket over her tank topped shoulders. "You should dress for rain," he whispered good-naturedly. He wasn't serious, but he hadn't really been able to be frank with her and felt that she needed a good scolding for the unexplained shivering.

"It wasn't the rain," she mumbled back, turning around and wrapping the jacket closer. "I sometimes get a little cold when I run on adrenaline and learn new things."

The Doctor frowned, motioning for her to sit in her blue leather chair he had sonic'd for her. "That's not good at all, Andie. You should have told me that. Was that why you wouldn't let me see into your mind that first night?" One hand had come up and pushed a hair from her face, looking into her eyes. He put a finger, pausing a mo to lift out a tile and pulling up a box. He hadn't touched this in quite some time, but now he pulled out his stethoscope and walked over to Andie, listening to her heart.

…Which was not there.

She chuckled and moved his hand to the right side of her chest. "My heart is on the opposite side. I have situs inversus. All my organs are on the mirrored sides from their normal positions."

He looked up at her, pulling his hand away. "Is that normal in your family?"

Andie shook her head, shrugging a bit and leaning back in her chair. "No, but… well, I think it had something to do with the energy transfer at birth." She blushed, realizing who had actually given birth to her. "It's just a theory, though."

The Doctor sat across from her in his own chair, and didn't mind her thinking on her own. It was a sort of relief. "Andie, I'm not sure your shivers are from your organs on the opposite sides." He ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

Andie kicked off her shoes, and pushed herself up to lean back. Her careful, almost without thought movements caught the Doctor again with a rush of déjà vu. She was so completely at ease in all her characteristics that she probably had no idea of how much she was ingrained with the tenth incarnation of life.

Then the TARDIS made a wheezing noise, lights flashed, a bell rung in the distance and the Doctor was running around the console, fake cursing in that Doctor-y way he did. Wind from nowhere blew about the TARDIS, and Andie grabbed her chair, forcing herself forward and catching some semblance of balance before both were thrown to the ground and the lights cut off completely.

Andie looked around, still a bit shocked from the sudden jolt, and noticed that one, there were no lights. Two, the noise had stopped, and three, the Doctor was silent as he stared over at the top of the console. She shuffled into a crawl the couple of feet it took to get to him, and moved the hair from his eyes.

The Doctor looked up, starting to rise to his feet and carefully pull Andie up as well.

"This isn't good, is it, Doctor?" Andie tried to manage a weak smile to put some shine back in her friend's eyes, but the Doctor only shook his head and nodded over to her shoes. She obeyed the silent order, and walked down the stairs, glancing at the blue sky outside. Just because they were on earth didn't mean that they were safe. The TARDIS was silent and dark, and even Andie realized this was very, very _bad_.


	9. Chapter Nine: The New Earth

Chapter Nine:

**T****he New Earth**

The Doctor stepped out first, hand clasped in Andie's. Neither of them remembered that she still had his jacket wrapped around them. If they thought about it, it was darn near impossible for her to still have it around her, but they didn't notice.

His eyes scanned everything. "Notice everything," he said, now seeing the building that was Torchwood London. "Notice that we're a little bit after your time and this is parallel earth."

"Parallel?"

"Think of it like a comic book! Another dimension, so to speak. Well, not so to speak because it's _true_, but still!" That was the Doctor's voice, but it was his old voice. That was the tenth Doctor's voice. He was standing behind them, hands in pockets in a suit very similar to what the proper Doctor had regenerated in.

The proper Doctor turned around, subtly pushing Andie a fraction of an inch behind him. No, he wasn't scared of his former self; he just didn't trust this earth. "I've nearly forgotten that this earth had a Torchwood London."

Andie made an audible gasp at that sentence and turned – eyes wide. "No, don't say that. Torchwood London isn't good."

The other Doctor frowned, looking towards the building, but then catching the companion's words looked at the proper Doctor. "Why—"

The proper Doctor held up a hand before taking Andie's waist in his arm, and pulling her towards the building. She was shaken and tried to resist, but the Doctor didn't let up. "Andie, listen to me. Do you think I'd bring you into a place I _hated_? I don't like our world's Torchwood London, but this one actually helped to save lives in that same battle, and _our_ Torchwood London is gone completely."

She was still trying to resist, a habit only Jack would approve of in this circumstance, but slipped into a turn to get away from his gift. "It still killed staff. I don't care where it is, Torchwood is Torchwood and even with Jack in charge, it's a bad thing. I don't like it. Take me to UNIT. They like me at UNIT—" Her eyes widened.

It was then the other Doctor noticed her mannerisms, and saw the resemblance she had to Donna. He put two and two together. This was Donna's daughter. And she had knowledge, and very suddenly he felt the blatant link he was created by with her and closed it off, feeling the sadness that only meant that the girl was the only thing left of Donna Noble.

She looked from Doctor to Doctor, and took her Doctor's hand to pull him close. "Do I exist here?"

The Doctor shrugged, not looking at her eyes. "I don't even know, Andie. We can look. If you'd just trust me—"

Andie, tired of that word, tired of that sentiment, rolled her eyes and began something she knew only her mother would have tried. She started pulling the Doctor – silently, though – towards the building. Every cell in her body didn't want it, but she had to prove herself, again, to someone else.

The other Doctor followed, hands still in pockets. When they entered, the other Doctor held up a hand to an almost protesting secretary. He was hot on their heels, watching as the proper Doctor sonic'd his way through the doors. Maybe the proper Doctor didn't even think about what Rose would say if she was in the building.

Andie commanded the audience of the room in personnel, and she froze at the sudden feeling of eyes on her. There wasn't preparation for that. Especially at Torchwood. She let the proper Doctor's arm go, and diverted the attention by pointing to the other Doctor. "He said we could come in." She faked a grin, one reminiscent to aforementioned Doctor, and turned around to face the proper Doctor.

"Right, ah, um… Okay, team, here's the thing! The Doctor – the Time Lord version, regenerated, obviously – is visiting us till the TARDIS gets kicking. This is his newest companion…" He looked down at her, looking at how her eyes seemed to stare at something in the floor, the Doctor tucking her into his jacket that was still wrapped about her shoulders. He felt that link reach for safety, but knew that she wasn't really aware of the power that she held. A human with such power could nearly…

"Andie. Her name is Andie Echo Noble." The Doctor grinned when she looked up at him, and then she too glanced his way, smiling.

"That's me! Andie Echo Noble who is soon to be Professor if I get to the _right_ time. UNIT's forcing my internship and education through," she added, seeing the raised eyebrows. "I'm a UNIT favorite. They sort of helped in my childhood." She shrugged, hair suddenly tumbling to her shoulders as her hair tie broke. Andie didn't think about it as she played with her hair comfortably. It _did_ have ginger roots. Dark, but still there.

The other Doctor's eyebrows were now fully raised like the Doctor's, and he nodded slowly. "Alright," he drawled, "shall we prepare rooms?" He was waving for someone to go ahead and prepare them as a positive nod came from the Doctor.


	10. Chapter Ten: A Whole New World

Chapter Ten:

**A Whole New World**

Andie stood in the hallway of a very beautiful hotel, her room key tucked in a pocket and a shawl wrapped close. She tiptoed as quietly as she could towards the stairs, having a fear of elevators because of an accident with an alien. Her breath caught, suddenly trapped in a memory as she walked down the stairs towards the bottom. She didn't look where she was going, but as suddenly as she had reached another lower flight – fourth, maybe? – she was caught by the waist.

It was the other Doctor, and he calmed her down by turning her around. "I'm sorry, kid! Andie, it's just me. Just the Doctor, but you can call me Tyler." He raised his hands, hair messy and clothes more street worthy than Torchwood prepared.

"You don't just grab a girl out of nowhere, Doctor!" She caught her hair in a pony tail, frustration showing obviously in her movements and eyes. "And I won't call you Tyler. There's no need to. I was going to see if the kitchen was open. I don't like what's in my bar."

He grinned, raising an eyebrow. "That's why you trying to be all tiptoe quiet in flats? Or why you're dressed to go look around for something suspicious?" He saw the anger, something he realized was quite obviously Donna's former fire lighting her eyes, and raised his hands once more. "Sorry, sorry! It's just something your mum would do. I figured you got it from her."

Andie calmed down at that, and diverted her eyes. "No, no. I didn't know my mother." She sighed when he leaned a little closer to her. "I mean that… well, she died at my birth." She turned on her heel, deciding the conversation was over. She stomped towards the stairwell before her name was called again.

"Don't you want to take the elevator?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

She turned around, glaring again with the former fire he had recognized. "No, Doctor."

He nodded and starting to follow her, seemingly not aged since he stood on the beach with Rose Tyler, vowing himself to her. His steps were quiet, and he stayed behind her. His face seemed to be the exact same as it had been when the proper Doctor regenerated, but he was calmer. He didn't butt heads or try to get in the way of Torchwood. Often, he would reflect on days when he had a Time Lord family, and had the Master – even as an enemy, he was still the Doctor's friend.

"Andie?"

She turned around, green eyes in a light olive face, hair tumbling out of her hair tie and a hand easily catching it. Green eyes reflecting in the light of the hotel lobby. "Yeah, Doctor?"

He looked around, trying to find the proper Doctor anywhere. "You didn't tell me-me where you were going, did you?"

It was Andie's turn to raise her eyebrow, and she had very beautiful glare easily happening on her face. "Why should I?"

One whole question that challenged the power the Doctor had over his companion. It wasn't a 'Why? …Should I?' Insecurity wasn't an Andie trait. She was raised by Uncle Jack, too.

He grinned, shrugging. "No reason. Come on, I'll show you London!"

He held out his arm, courtesy before this Noble got a little angry about how spacemen didn't manners. He led the way when she took it, watching the way she was careful about how she grabbed him and how close she got. This one was certainly mindful of a lot… Still, he grinned easily and led the way to a fun night out.

Andie had eventually let go the Doctor's arm, not needing to really clasp it. Her steps followed his easily, and she found that sometimes he'd speed up just for the heck of it to test her legs. It didn't hurt her. She worked for UNIT and sometimes helped Torchwood when the days weren't as dark as Torchwood normally made things. Plus, she had Jack as an uncle, how could someone be faster than him on most days?

She poked him in the side when he didn't stop, and looked off to the sign that had caught her attention. Her eyes were watching as the signs changed from footballer to footballer.

"We have these back at home, on billboards. Actually, UNIT had a file on these specific men. They were found, back in the World Cup 2010, early on the field, but nothing had happened. They were just early. Biggest footballers in the world, all from different countries, and none of them remembered why or how they were at the stadium in Soccer City. Heck, no one knew how they got there in the first case."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose, and he looked at them closer, hands taking out glasses. "Really? That didn't happen here. Tell me more."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Footballers and Andie

Chapter Eleven:

**Footballers and Andie**

Andie was sitting in a spinny chair in Torchwood's computer room – or, rather, the _Doctor's_ computer that was a whole room. It looked a whole lot like a certain Smith's computer she had encountered. This one didn't talk, though. She was reclined back, having changed into someone's spare pants. She sipped at a drink he had bought her to keep her occupied and to make sure she told the story.

"They showed up earlier to the stadium. Days before it was actually allowed to be opened for any country to start training. They just came out of the blue, playing like zombies. I went to them as soon as UNIT heard. Jack – Um, Captain Jack Harkness – he came with, booked Torchwood class trips."

She pushed the list over to the Doctor, her eyes hardly scanning the names. She had met them all, looked for any indications of any sort of trace of _bad_.

**1** **Lionel Messi**, Argentina

**2** **Cristiano Ronaldo**, Portugal

**3** **Wayne Rooney**, England

**4** **Kaka**, Brazil

**5** **Xavi**, Spain

**6** **Didier Drogba**, Ivory Coast

**7** **Robin van Persie**, Netherlands

**8** **Fernando Torres**, Spain

**9** **Steven Gerrard**, England

**10** **Frank Lampard**, England

**11** **David Villa**, Spain

**12** **Carlos Tevez**, Argentina

**13** **Wesley Sneijder**, Netherlands

**14** **John Terry**, England

**15** **Cesc Fabregas**, Spain

The Doctor looked down, recognizing the names of them all. He and the rest of Torchwood had been adamant watchers of the Cup, and he grinned at the memory. The lot of them had tuned in on the biggest monitor in their offices to watch, and boy, was it awesome.

"Anyway, we show up, and they're all playing outside again, uniformed and all. Practicing with each other, giving each other pointers. They were nearly hypnotized. Only it was subtler than that. Jack said he had seen it once before, but on a much bigger scale." She shrugged when the Doctor looked up at her with wide eyes. "I stayed with them while Jack went to look for anyone he could find. I talked to them, played a bit, – was beaten by their skill, of course – and found out it was just a human in the end. They were so concentrated on the Cup that they didn't feel when someone was slowly making their way into their minds."

She remembered the mystery, the searching, and the feel of relief when she and Jack had found out who done it. Her grin was wide and happy as she looked at the Doctor, seeing a bit of this version in the Doctor she knew.

He didn't bother getting up when he heard the sonic unlocking the doors of the office. He didn't blame the Doctor when he stormed into the room completely flustered.

"Doctor, did you know Andie worked for Torchwood _and_ UNIT?"

The Doctor nodded, looking for any signs that Andie was hurt. "I left her in Jack's care. He's had children, and I trusted that he would take care of her. He did. Well, mostly."

She rolled her eyes, pushing his hands away from her face. "Jack took fantastic care of me. _Fantastic_. He didn't push me into UNIT, I found out about it from an attack I fought off at school and UNIT tried to erase it from my memory. It didn't work. Torchwood – Really just Jack, now – argued, but I was brought into UNIT to become a part time secretary. I mostly did the filing, but I read a lot before actually filed them. Jack used his Torchwood abilities in UNIT, and I had two jobs. Torchwood paid me, and I was under UNIT pay list."

The Doctor's looked impressed, and the proper Doctor didn't think that she had that much experience with aliens. He had told Jack to protect her, but it sounded like she stood and provided for herself. She was certainly Donna's daughter. He wondered, though, how Sylvia took that her granddaughter probably saved the world on her own.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Departure

Chapter Twelve:

**The Departure**

Andie took a deep breath before she closed the final suitcase. Torchwood had given her a credit card on behalf of her work and files that this Torchwood hadn't found or investigated. She bought a whole other wardrobe to bring with her into the TARDIS. It was very flowery, bright colors, bohemian. It was a stark contrast from what she normally wore, but she felt like she had to be a new person with the Doctor. She couldn't be the rough and tumble; totally in the lead and the strong woman she was with Jack's Torchwood and UNIT.

She gazed at the blue sky, the clouds that slowly moved. She could almost feel the earth orbiting around. It was a thrill, a beautiful thrill. Andie's hand opened the door, and stepped out into the balcony. The air whooshed around her, her hair blowing easily in the wind. It was almost as if the wind were whispering to her. _Andie Echo, Andie Echo. Professor?_

She shook her head, smiling as her breathing cleared her mind.

"Knock, knock?" The other Doctor walked into her room, leaning against the door. "I don't know if anyone, or I, has told you lately, but you're really Donna's daughter. You're the right sort of fire with a collected spirit to really get things done and help people out."

Andie turned, smiling up at him. She had grown used to this Doctor, his funny hair, the way he was attractive in his own goofiness. This Doctor felt more and more like _her_ Doctor than the proper Doctor had. He was always about the place, looking for mistakes or other nonsense like that, but this Doctor, like Boe, was genuine people. They didn't have any barriers or guards to keep her out, because they didn't feel like they needed to hide. They were out in the open, but the proper Doctor still hid in his TARDIS with whomever lucky person was with him.

"I know it was sort of blunt." He grinned down at her and pointed across the way to where the TARDIS stood, the Doctor roaming about inside it. "I don't think _I_ ever tell you that, though. I doubt this incarnation would. He's a bit dark and touchy."

She nodded hair out of her pony tail once more and starting to curl from the stress of the water she washed it with. Her hair was a difficult thing and it was curling the more the wind blew around them. She smiled up at him once more before looking down and feeling the gaze of the Doctor from down below. Andie had noticed the look of almost jealousy yet still a patient waiting expression on his face, leaning against an open TARDIS door. She waved and went inside, shutting the door behind her.

He took a deep breath outside, his head gently falling against the door of the TARDIS. Then he heard a familiar laugh and a knock on the side as a face peeked around.

"Doctor, I do believe your new companion has fascinated my husband in much the same way a science experiment fascinated you." Rose smiled in a kind-hearted way, a smile not sarcastic or rude, but something kind and without anger. She looked very different, her aura softer because of the kind influence of his metacrisis.

The Doctor nodded, a smile forming on his lips. He knew, deep down and in the front of his mind, no matter what, he was a different man and this Doctor was much darker than the one Rose had helped and the one Rose had now. This man, this personality wasn't in need of someone like Rose. Still, he stepped back and let her come in.

"Andie is Donna's daughter, and let me say, time hasn't seemed to change this world." He looked at her for explanation.

She grinned at him, looking around and touching here and there. "You were wrong on your time length. We're only a year and a half after you left us. Andie, if she is here, is probably only a few months old." Rose took her time to look at the new console, not bothering to turn when the door opened to her husband and Andie.

But it didn't matter, because the door slammed shut, the TARDIS shook again, and took off. The lights weren't flashing, but had dimmed and the other Doctor flew up the stairs and started aiding the proper Doctor. He was still part Time Lord. The TARDIS refused these buttons. Instead, she made her own course.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Silly TARDIS

Chapter Thirteen:

**Silly TARDIS, Tricks Are for Kids**

Andie let out a muffled sort of fight. Somehow, she had ended up below the console. She looked around and reached up to grab the seat of one of the swings. Her bones ached. At least, this time, she was wearing pants. She felt bruises all around and she lifted herself from the ground. What could have caused that?

Finally, able to stand without feeling woozy, she slowly made her way to the top where the two Doctor's looked more confused than a wide-eyed Rose. Andie didn't have time to ask anything when her phone, in the jacket of her other coat, started ringing. Loudly.

She lifted the cover and answered it with an exasperated "What, Jack?" The frown on her face deepened as she went down the stairs and opened the door.

"Why am I standing outside the TARDIS?" He asked her in person, pointing to his own, confused self.

She sighed before walking outside to a cold autumn day. It almost felt good against her hot bruises but she didn't have time to respond when both Doctor's came out and started griping at how the immortal never listened.

"This has got to be the worst paradox ever. Don't touch each other. At all. Ever. Not once."

The proper Doctor nodded his head, turning back to fetch the still quiet Rose.

Jack just stared. He stepped forward to grasp Andie's hand before he smiled. "Sometimes, things don't change." He looked down at Andie finally, seeing the paleness and he also frowned down at her. "Let's get you to see Martha, eh? Mickey's around here, too. No one planned for a reunion, huh?"

The Captain didn't wait for an answer and pulled Andie with him. She didn't argue, tired and still a bit phased from the roughness of how the TARDIS had acted. He knew he was gonna get a tongue lashing from her, but hoped that Martha would at least make sure she rested and got proper soup in her body before Andie decided to give him an ill toned mouth-full of proper Noble yelling. He hadn't liked those. Especially when Andie started talking in Welsh and used Gwen-like terms.

Meanwhile, with the other Jack, he had sat up, coming back to life and sighed deeply. This was not his plan at all. He had wanted to talk to the girl who looked so much like his saddened friend, not hurt the TARDIS and the people inside.

"What'd you do that for, Jack?" The other Doctor had lifted the Captain from his thoughts, and scrutinized him. He hadn't told the Doctor and Andie who this Jack was caring for, but had hoped that Andie would not have found out after hearing her story. He had decided it was not their place and phoned Jack to keep away for a while.

Jack looked up at him, his boss, now, and shrugged. "I had a question before she left. I didn't mean to… I _wanted_ to talk to her. That's _her_ isn't it? Maybe she could –"

The Doctor shook his head, holding up a hand before motioning him to rise. "Don't you dare. She shouldn't know. She's lost her whole family, talking to her would be a big mistake."

The proper Doctor, by then, had returned with a wet rag in his hand that he tossed to Jack. He looked at them and rose his eyebrows. "What're you two keeping from me, then? I tried to ignore it back when you called Jack, but now that Jack's here and a possible big paradox that we'll have to clean up might take place. I need to know."

Rose had come out, a cup of tea in her hands and kneeled next to Jack. She shook her head when he had made a snarky comment, but nonetheless, had wiped his warm face. "Is Andie near?"

When the Doctor shook his head, he kneeled down next to Jack. "You wouldn't have anything of Andie's, would you?"

Jack's eyes fell to the ground before they rose to meet the Doctor's. "Andie died at birth and Donna lived. I was there when it happened. I have Donna Noble, and have made her forget most of that knowledge, but remember you – and before you go getting all angry, it wasn't fair to her! Forgetting how amazing she was on that Dalek ship because of this metacrisis that stands here. Heck, he even helped." Jack had chosen to stand to meet the Doctor's angered stare, but his voice had risen and the older Jack, Andie in tow, had heard it all.

"I should kill myself. Just, let me shoot him once for that little tirade."

Andie poked his side, not showing any sort of sadness. She didn't have to, the link that the metacrisis had with her was opened again as her eyes stared at the Jack before her. She had a choice to make and she already knew what her plan was. She was strong, but she wasn't that strong.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I had posted chapter three, way back when, and I got a comment from xThe-Doctors-Girlx and that inspired this. Now, I was just going to leave Donna dead, but, I'm not _that_ cruel. And it's only right that Donna have a few words to say to the proper Doctor, isn't it? ^.^ I thought so also. Which is why I got this.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Noble Thing to do

Chapter Fourteen:

**The Noble Thing to do**

The proper Jack for the world sat in his living room, eyes staring past the curtains and out into the world. The sky was dark, now, and he covered up Andie with the duvet she had always preferred when at his home. He had been thinking long and hard since she talked with him about her mother and how she felt like she shouldn't bring herself to see her mother.

Donna Noble was alive, and Andie had died. His heart ached at that sentiment, and he had wanted to punch his past-current-paradox self. Andie had struggled with her mother dying at her birth for her entire life. Still, he felt like somehow, she should not have made her mind as she had. She was articulate in her explanation to the lot of them before she closed the door to her car and drove to see Martha, but the expression on her face when she arrived at his door was explanation enough for him.

He needed to talk her into seeing this Donna Noble. This Donna, who had lost a child, could gain the one who had, in other world, lost her mother. Andie needed this, and somewhere inside the two-hearted Doctor, he did, too. Heck, watching the two of them, the weird way they were, Jack felt like he needed Donna. The same Donna who had helped Rose with her husband, the Donna who had made a beautiful woman such as Andie and the woman who helped his paradox-self become softer without Andie Echo Noble. Who in the galaxy was Donna Noble and how could she do all of this dying in one world while still existing in the other?

He knew the tricks his paradox-self used to fix her memory. It was the same sort of mix of medicine that Jack had used with Andie. It was an old Time Agent mix that he couldn't really remember _where_ he got it, but knew its uses.

The Doctor had knocked on his door before using the sonic on it, his three accomplices following behind. He turned around with a finger to his mouth before having the other Jack shut the door.

"I don't need to think about there being two Jack's, now. I already have a proper Doctor and other Doctor. It doesn't help that I have a proper Jack and the other Jack," Andie said, her voice far away. Her eyes were still shut, but she woke up at the sound of the knock. Jack's place was so quiet any noise woke her up. "And," she added, "Why didn't the TARDIS make that noise?"

Jack threw the closest pillow at her, laughing as he did so. "Well," he said, turning on the fan and leaning over the side of the couch. "Obviously, they didn't take it!" He was smiling down at her as she turned to playfully glare at her uncle.

"Obviously, I find you annoying," she replied, slapping at his hand as he made pointy fingers in her direction.

"I think he knew that before," said the other Doctor, walking to sit on the chair next to her. "Andie, I think you should reconsider something."

She opened her mouth but a hand, Jack's hand, was placed over her mouth as she started to protest.

The other Doctor leaned over, looking at her through silly glasses. "If you were a real Noble woman, you wouldn't give up a second chance. Donna doesn't know about you, but she does know that her spaceman and best friend was terrified of her dying and left her. The knowledge in her head almost burned her as she gave birth to a still-born girl, and that knowledge has been treated out of her. I've met your mother, your proper mother and this Donna Noble who lost a daughter. They are the same woman. She knows about time travel, Andie. She wouldn't worry or feel sad about meeting her daughter. She would milk the time she had with you and be happy, because somewhere, her daughter lived."

She had relaxed against the couch through his tiny monologue, and no longer needed Jack's hand over her mouth. Andie's hair, though, was a curly mess that Jack, during the two or so minutes the other Doctor talked to brush out the mess. She was tired, a sort of tired that was the result of Martha's soup and Jack's couch and the pressure of the dream she had had.

Sylvia apologizing for her not having the proper, young mother that Donna should have been as she had run into the room, begging for a play-mate a young age was an often thing until Jack had showed up to be her nanny. She looked up, her hands braiding her now brushed hair, and looked at Jack with wide eyes. Slowly nodding, Andie asked the Doctor a quiet question, "Can I bring her with us?"

"It _is_ the Noble thing to do." The Doctor grinned, matching the expression on everyone else's face, joy in his eyes.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Noble Women

Chapter Fifteen:

**Noble Women**

Andie was taking her time, changing and unchanging and deciding on what to wear until the other Jack had stormed into her room and picked out her clothing.

"_After all," he said, tapping his finger to her nose, "I know her so well, now. She'll love it."_

Andie had rolled her eyes, but when she walked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor's noticed that Jack had his job at picking out both of Andie's lives. Her life in the TARDIS was shown off in a loose but still very form fitting skirt and her life back home was matched with a tight chocolate shirt.

Jack had phoned ahead to Donna, and he waited with a car to drive Andie and the Doctor to where the two would meet. The Doctor would watch from a distance before he and she had their reunion. Donna had asked for this, and both Andie and the Doctor agreed.

Donna had waited anxiously, ignoring her mother's protests and rolling her eyes at her not being able to understand time travel and parallel universes. Her hair was pulled up, a very non-Donna thing, but she was having a bad hair day. Something she was very nervous about when meeting the woman who was her daughter.

"Andie?" Donna was quiet and had asked that she was not told this woman's name. Andie was told of this choice, and when she turned around, eyes wide, she hugged Donna tightly. Donna already had tears falling from her eyes happily. Andie's started soon afterward.

They were a frenzy of happy smiles. The Doctor watched from a distance, his eyes watching every word falling from their mouths as they shared their own baby books. He distantly ate chips when Andie had looked up, Donna following her eyes, and waved him over. Cautiously, he walked over to the table.

Donna stood up, hands out, and twirled in a circle. She had lost weight since she had lost the child and looked very different. She was suffocated by a big hug, her nose filling with tweed.

They didn't get very much chance because soon the earth shook, glasses fell, people screamed. The sky had darkened and the three of them took off outside, Jack's car already pulled around.

"How much skill do you have driving a car in this weather?" The Doctor demanded, his hands holding tightly to the seat.

"Torchwood, Doctor," he reminded him, swerving easily around and driving quickly.

Andie laughed softly, her hands buckling her seatbelt and helping her mom buckle hers. "He taught me how to drive."

Jack glanced in the mirror to her, eyes wide. "I did?"

Donna let out a low whistle. "Not now, you two! Get on; we have _got_ to get to the TARDIS."

The Doctor agreed. "This isn't just an earthquake."

Quickly, Andie was already tying her hair into a braid, her hands plucking out her phone and calling her uncle. "Jack, what's happening?" She gave him time, date, area, and as predicted, he gave her a bit of information.

"I can't tell you much, Echo," he finished. He chuckled at her sigh of frustration. "It was an order! I don't make the rules, but you're gonna help over there. I fixed it all by myself. Look, just go towards the rift."

Andie was giving directions as soon as they were in the TARDIS. She was pulling levers, ordering Jack to not touch a thing less he broke something important. She was already setting up the console to help with the rift, her knowledge of it vast thanks to the paperwork she had read a long time ago.

Donna was helping as she could, taking the orders and easily able to aid in driving the TARDIS. She had even pressed the blue switches, which seemed to make things a bit easier.

The Doctor had un-did that, though, and sonic'd in a big monitor as they watched lights appear in the rift.

Andie growled, recognizing what was happening. "Jack," she shouted, pointing to his wrist, "Answer that call!"

As he did, Andie and the Doctor were already shutting off the controls that he had tried to take from them, and plugged him from the rift-wave he was riding and pulling him into the TARDIS. Andie's gun was out and pointed.

"John Hart," she and Jack said together. Only, with a glare, Jack had stepped back, gun trained on him as well. "You are, sir, under arrest. Boy, I wish my uncle had me when this was happening. You have the right to remain silent and if you dare say a word, I'll shoot you and find a way stop your vocal cords without killing you." Her eyes flashed a dark color, lights around her gun swirled and even her mother stepped back. "Now, Jack, do me a favor and handcuff him. Doctor, please fly us to a good time to land in the Agency. I'll drop him there and let him go to trial. Boy, I've waited a while to do that."

The spiky haired man glared, glancing sadly at his ex-lover who ignored him. Hart was lucky Jack was in the TARDIS or he'd gladly shoot him.

They flew easily in the vortex before Andie escorted him to the prison guards that showed both respect and fear when she walked in. Donna had tagged along. When the women were out of view, Andie tossed the gun to the side and grinned at her mom.

"It wasn't a real gun. Think the Doctor is freaked out?"

Donna stared for a moment before laughing and giving her daughter a hug. Boy, this was going to be a fun time.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Surprise Landing

Chapter Sixteen:

**Surprise Landing**

The Doctor dropped Jack off, vaguely wondering why the TARDIS was being cooperative until she shook. The power was slowly draining and she spun off into the Vortex, through the Medusa Cascade, and fell on a quiet, alone planet.

Andie, downstairs and the closest to the door, opened it and looked outside.

"Andie," the Doctor called, "Please be careful going outside. Andie!"

The door shut behind her and the TARDIS vanished before her eyes. She watched as it spun up, away from her, and made that wheezing noise with the breaks still on. It had dropped her off and left her there.

She wandered away from the site, opening her phone once more and calling her uncle. Her voice was quiet, her senses clearly warning her to stay unnoticed.

It was then a Time Agent appeared in front her, and she closed her phone, tucking it into a pocket behind his view.

It was a young Jack who looked her up approvingly before holding up a sonic blaster threateningly. "You're not supposed to be out, human. It is past curfew. That's dangerous." The tone he used implied many things. He was the danger, he didn't _feel_ like hurting her, but would, and didn't believe she was really human.

Past him, Andie noticed, was a city. Behind her, she had seen, was a library or school and she decided to glance that way.

"I heard noise," she said distantly, looking around. "I'll go back, though. If you lower your weapon and retreat as well." She watched as he nodded once and turned his back, not fearing her.

"This has to be the most the TARDIS has ever acted up and the most I've seen more than one former companion with a new one!" The Doctor hit, foolishly, the TARDIS and earned himself a scolding noise in his head and a bright red patch on in his hand.

Donna laughed, thinking that this was the Doctor she knew. Not the reserved, half stuffy Doctor he had been acting like. "Doctor," she said, catching his attention. "Gramps… was he alive with Andie?"

The Doctor's eyes looked away, but they were soon distracted as, without any sort of warning, Captain Jack appeared with a dazed looking Wilf.

Then Jack gazed for the shock of hair that was Andie's curls and didn't even catch her presence in the air. He glared. "Where is she?"

The Doctor held up his hands before pointing at Jack. "You're going to destroy dimensions."

Jack started up the stairs, pressing the blue buttons as Andie had always told him. "I did it for her. I'd burn up an isolated solar system for her, if need be. I'm just getting her family. Now, where is she?" He was right in the Doctor's face, a fierce look in his eyes before his watch hummed with her phone call.

The Doctor had given her strong instructions to which all three of his mates just stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. Which, given the situation and the shake of the TARDIS as it landed, would not be a surprise. His lips were even pulled together as he stepped out of the TARDIS, plugging her in for a charge into the rift of proper Cardiff, and set out towards the hub of Torchwood. He was not a happy old man.

Jack had managed with some tightness, to fit them all on the block and pressed a few buttons. He had taken time to rebuild the hub here in Cardiff, and if it weren't for Gwen and her daughter, it would be a dusty, ragged old place. Instead, it was a bit less cold and had a more gentle tone. Very unlike Torchwood and yet still the same Torchwood that felt the blow of the 456, and with new members. Gwen, Rhys, and their daughter Anwen – a twenty-five year old fresh out of college and with a mind much like Tosh's stood strong. Rhys took to making food for the team, and aiding when he could. David and Mica, Ianto's nephew and niece, also joined the team – Mica was a doctor, taking Owen's place, and David being a strong leader and easy conman. They were loyal to Torchwood and surprised to see Jack and his bunch of friends.

Gwen stood first, offering Jack coffee. "Are you alright?"

Jack nodded, taking the cup and passing it to Donna. He passed them and opened up connection with Andie through his watch, trying to get a scan on where she was with her phone. Anwen took this as her cue and started helping him, glancing at the newcomers with a shy attitude. It did not take long as she established the connection and scanned the area with the enhanced piece of technology that was the vortex manipulator. Her readings came up on the screen.

The Doctor, gazing over their shoulders, let out an aggravated noise. Jack sighed, hands in his head. "I remember this. This is going to be a while. We have to sit it out." He yelled out to the Doctor as the alien started to march away. "No," Jack protested. "We'll mess up time-lines storming in. She _has_ to be there alone."

Jack hated those words, and both Donna and Wilf looked ill, but he didn't have a choice. "Come on, all of you, I'll give you the brief."

Jack began putting on, for the first time in a long while, his Captain's coat. He led them into the conference room where Rhys had taken to bringing a cup of coffee for the lot of them. This was going to take some time.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Disobeyed

Chapter Seventeen:

**Disobeyed**

The sky turned a purple sort of color, and Andie decided that now was probably the best time to go outside. Sure, she was _told_ to stay inside, but she rarely listened when Jack told her the same thing. So, Andie put on a sweater and locked the door behind her. She had been allowed to stay in a little apartment above the library.

Three moons reflected in the sky above, and she wondered at the scene below her. Down the hill, the above-ground city bustled. A young Jack, not her own – a cruel man – patrolled the area. This Jack had taken a liking to her, and whenever she ventured outside, she avoided him every chance she could. Corresponding time lines and such. This man was not called Jack or Captain, but Terrance. She had also heard that Boe had disappeared soon after Terrance arrived, and Jack called her back when she abandoned by the TARDIS.

Andie was left to her own devices. She made her way into a hospital. A Time Agent with spiky hair – the one she had arrested – was causing a scene, and she rushed to the Hath who he was verbally abusing.

"You," he sneered, this past version of himself watching as she checked the Hath's wound. "You're getting in our way."

She turned around, a glare already on her face. "I can hardly consider you lot police. Why should I – or anyone else here – answer to Time Agents? I would answer to Judoon before an Agent." Andie had hardly completed her thought before she felt a searing pain. Then everything went black. She could feel her consciousness slipping away, and didn't fight less she get a headache.

"What were thinking? You didn't even to stop him!" The woman who spoke stood outside the room where Andie was in, and this woman had taken charge as soon as she arrived on Messaline. She had sent the Time Agent into custody for the first time in his time.

Terrance stood down the hall watching as the blonde woman continued to lecture a young man and the Hath that stood next to him. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"All I know is that when he gets back _she_ better be alright." With a storm of superiority, she took off down the hall towards her ship.

Terrance, to avoid getting the wrath of fury from the pretty woman, slowly walked down the hall, and ended in a stop in front of the room where Andie lay, still asleep. He hadn't seen what had caused the fight between this young warrior and his partner, but was sure that this wasn't _her_ fault. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

At her side sat himself. Terrance quickly shut the door behind him.

"Ah, Terrance," Jack said, looking up. "This is very weird. Me remembering me as you meeting me." He grinned again, eyes looking tired. Jack's hand softly drifted across Andie's face.

"Terrance, I gotta teach you some important lessons. One, do not touch any other of your future or past selves. It's dumb and will cause a lot of trouble. Two, it is time for you to leave the Agency – and wait before you speak!" He looked down at Andie once more. "Things are changing, and it's time to learn how to fix things without too much violence."

Terrance, still gaping at Jack, noticed the peaceful way she had responded to his voice and touch. He looked at Jack, the quiet that Terrance didn't posses, and very suddenly wanted to be like that.

"Who is she to us?"

Jack smiled gently, tucking the blanket closer to her. "She's a special girl with a wonderful mind who must leave soon. I'm afraid things are going to get harder for you. They seem to, and she's going to cry, because they'll be hard for her as well. But that's why we – _you_ have to learn the right way to help." He looked up, seeing through the stubborn expression on Terrance's face. "You can feel something more than lust. I know you." He stood up, tossing a key to Terrance. "I gotta take her now. Con your way, and be sure of yourself." He took Andie's hand, glancing past Terrance. "I hope I get to see that blonde again." With a spark of energy, Jack disappeared with Andie.

He didn't stop his horror of expression when Donna and Wilf started fussing over the still sleeping Andie.

The Doctor sonic'd her only ro ifnd that she was fine. The bullet had been surgically removed and she was still fine. A bit of time stuff from the ride with Jack, but totally all right.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Bed Nurse

Chapter Eighteen:

**Bed Nurse**

Andie, as of recent, had found herself in bed more and more often. She had opened her eyes to a worried mum and granddad. Andie groaned in pain as the pain in her shoulder threaded hotly with waking.

Jack, however, came in with a quiet Torchwood member in tow. He brought with him a sandwich and soup for her brunch. Setting the food off to the side, he aided in lifting Andie. He pressed a small kiss to her head, checking for a fever. Not finding one, he let her have her food.

She welcomed the heat of the soup and cool of the sandwich filling up her empty stomach. Reaching out, she didn't find a drink till the Doctor finally entered.

"Lemonade," he said with a grin. His clothes were messy – tie untied, jacket unbuttoned. The Doctor gave her the not-too-sweet0not-too-sour lemonade and stood in the corner of the room, forcing himself unnoticed.

Donna was asking Andie a million question which aided Anwen's write-up of the incident. She wasn't meaning to help, Donna wasn't, but the other Jack had taught her the right questions. Andie answered them without pause. After Andie was sure Donna was done, she set the food off to the side to ask for everyone but Jack and the Doctor to leave for a moment.

She lifted up, covering her front, and let out a hiss of pain. She felt Jack's hands push her hair to the side. Her head bent forward, and Andie paled in pain. Slowly, the wound was healing, but Jack had finally convinced the Doctor to phone Torchwood for another opinion. He noticed the distance the Doctor kept from her now that Donna and Wilfred were about, and questioned him when Andie fell into a pond of sleep.

"Donna, Wilf, and Andie have to get to know one another. I don't want to interfere." He was tinkering with one of the many toys Torchwood had found, so he didn't have to look at Jack.

Jack didn't fall for it. He sat down next to the Doctor and patted his leg. For years, he watched Andie to take care and concern for people, and now he hoped to use that skill with the Doctor.

"You're a lonely man, Doctor. Sometimes no one's there to be your company, but right now that is not the case. You've got people who care for you… Let them." As he said this, he watched Andie as she woke up, blinking away sleep. She wiped at her eyes in a childlike manner. Finally, she looked at Jack, and he grinned in response.

"How are Donna and Wilf?"

Andie hadn't noticed the dose of medicine in her soup till she woke up, head pounding as a side effect. She didn't say anything to Jack about it. Instead, she sipped the lemonade and frowned at the Doctor. "You alright, Doctor?"

He nodded, starting to straighten out his clothes. He didn't look at the interrogator, for fear he would feel guilty and just burst to tell the truth.

Andie rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "Doctor, I haven't known you for long, but I do know when you're lying. I'm not stupid."

Jack laughed. "My young Echo is right. She lets on pretty quickly."

The Doctor paled before murmuring something dismissing himself. "I'll be right back, Andie. Right back." Because something was happening. He could see the vortex. Time was unlocking itself in his mind, and he was already setting the TARDIS to the future.

River Song popped in, a careless character and someone he didn't need at the very moment, but she felt his distress across the universe and decided to be there for him, if only in the background.

The Doctor threw open the doors, glancing with wide eyes at River's caring look. He saw outside, in the stars, a name painted like his own. Like so many he had seen, but never really thought about because it hurt. The Vortex swirled outside, just past him, and the stars were floating where a planet once stood. Where so many lives were given. The stars represented those lives. And those stars painted a very strong, beautiful name.

_Echo_.

He could see her future. He knew her fate, just like River's, and he ached at that thought. Slowly, he shut the TARDIS door.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Unwelcomed

Chapter Nineteen:

**Unwelcomed**

"This," the Doctor said, interrupting dinner, "is River Song. Where's Andie?"

Jack pointed towards the kitchen with his spoon. "She _can_ bake, Doc."

The Doctor, followed by River and a moment later, Donna, entered. He set beside the humming Andie a small charm. "You put it on your neck and it hangs itself. It's said," he paused when she looked up to meet his eyes.

In her eyes, though, swirled lights without her knowing.

"Doctor," Donna panicked, "what is that! What is—?"

"Donna, quiet! Out. Both of you – please." He took a soft breath before capturing Andie's face between his hands. Her face was warm, but it seemed to be slowly cooling. He could see one great big puzzle – that of the Universe. It was mostly empty, but some spots were filled in. It wasn't what he was looking for. He sensed Jack's presence, heard the click of his Vortex Manipulator starting up. It was then the Doctor saw more, watching as the Time Lord mind embedded itself and easily redid her DNA. It had taken years, but as the Doctor finished his travel, the whir of the TARDIS triggered Gallifreyan DNA survival code and forced a harmless change of her body-code.

She gasped for air, both in shock and because of sudden rebirth. She ached so much so suddenly.

The Doctor let go, catching Andie as her legs gave out. She had long ago dropped her cooking tools. He gave her a soft hug, setting her softly on the chair Jack brought for her.

"How—" she felt the weight of her limbs. It felt _so_ weird.

"A half empty Time Lady," the Doctor said, pulling himself to sit on the counter in front of her. He knew Jack wanted to show and question whatever he had on his watch. The spikes, the Doctor knew, were showing a very un-human amount of energy. Anyone would pick it up with the correct technology – UNIT, Torchwood, Sarah Jane, even with K-9 and her super-smart computer Mister Smith. Looking at Andie, both of them knew she was slowly coping with the fact that she was no longer human.

Instead, Wilf turned the door 'round, making his way past Jack and to Andie. "What's the matter, my girl? Why is my Donna so scared?"

Andie gave him a shaky smile, and raised her hand, feeling the tremble of her breaking non-human hearts. Two hearts. A tear fell from her eyes.

"My girl," Wilf whispered, kissing her head and touching her hand.

"Can I come in?" Donna called through behind the door.

The Doctor called back in the positive and looked at the sad Jack. He heard the Captain's thought. _She'll be with him forever._ The Doctor, feeling a tug of melancholy thought, knew the Captain's fate as well.

Donna held her daughter. She was so fragile. Both were _so_ delicate right now. She released Andie and let her daughter stand.

"Instead of sitting here and sulking, allons-y!"

Donna smiled at her daughter, trying to hide the fear. Andie was so intertwined with the metacrisis; she seemed to be a part of the Doctor. Donna was her mother, but the Doctor felt the connection as well.

A zooming noise was heard, a TARDIS whirring noise into existence. The Doctor, Andie, and Jack froze. River stormed in, a grinning Koschei, smiling Delta, and giggling Jenny behind her.

"No," Donna said, "That's—"

"Doctor," River said, glaring at the group of Time Lords after being exposed to the story by Jenny, "the Master wanted you." It was obvious that neither Jack nor River had met them just yet. This was the first time River heard of the return, just like Jack, of the Master.

Jack took out a pistol, but no one flinched. Koschei grinned wider before holding out his hand. In the palm, a tiny gem sat, warm and happy.

"You're Donna's daughter," she said, smiling a kind smile. "You're young Echo. Oh, it is good to meet you. Soon, you'll know more. We can't stay long or the Doctor will get frustrated."

Jenny laughed before glancing at Jack. He didn't recognize her or like Koschei, both of those facts put her on edge.

"Professor," Jenny's hand tapped her daughter from her trance. "How far into the future are we?"

Koschei shrugged, choosing to answer, and tapped the gem. "The Doctor has already met us, but it's been a while for each of us."

Delta patted her mum's arm. "The Ood would like to see you, Doctor."

Jenny nodded. "You won't mind, will you, Dad? Won't you come with _us_? All of you can." Jenny ignored the short glare Koschei shot her. She was still so young.

Jack lowered his gun, a tug on his mind was released, and he looked to Andie. "We won't go."

The Doctor shook his head, her hair flipping about. "Yes, we will. If the Ood need us, then they need all of us."

The Doctor then looked at Koschei.

"We're going in _my_ TARDIS," Delta butted in. She smiled kindly at a tired Andie. "I do hope your Captain will keep his gun here on Earth." There was a slight threat in the tone she used, but no one saw the flash in her eyes that backed it up. However, all the Time Lords except Andie felt the threat and the Doctor decided to step in.

"He will."

"I will not! And why has no one said anything about his _daughter_?"

Delta, always one to protect her fellow Time Lords and mother, took the two steps to stand in front of her mother.

"Jack," she said, a smile on her lips. "Hold still." Her hazel eyes caught his and things froze as she sent the story of herself, her mom, and Koschei and how they came to be to his mind. "Now," she finished, "we good?"

Jack nodded. "We're good."

Andie leaned heavily against Donna.

"Grandad," she said to Wilf, "Pack warm clothes.


	20. Petition For Author Rights

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to **sign on and send this to the support server**, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Talibah

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot; it's how I found out about this.


End file.
